Shadows
by Kyoko
Summary: A new mutant arrives in Bayville, and joins the Brotherhood, but when her power grows, they can't help her.
1. Default Chapter

Meiline continued running, until she came to a dark alley. There was graffiti on the walls, and a tipped over garbage can, with garbage piling out. She supported herself with an outstretched hand, leaning against the wall, with her other hand against her chest, wheezing and panting. She had been running for hours, hoping to escape. For one reason, and one reason only. She had been cast from her peers as a freak. 

Scared and more alone then ever, she thought to start running again. But then, she tripped on a peice of garbage, fell down hard, and found darkness, unaware of the shadows looming over her. 

~~~ 

Rogue looked down, as did Jean. They both groaned in unison. 

"Ah man, do we have to pick her up? Ah had to get up out of bed just ta come here!" 

Evan ran over, and laughed. "Boy, you two are tired. Jean, just float her ove... Huh huh ho! She's hot!" 

And she was. Her face was flawless, and tanned, her eyes closed, but her eyelashes perfect, and her eyebrows plucked to thin, glamorous arcs. Her lips were a ruby red, and she had traces of dimples. She was very thin and slender, and her hair was to her shoulders, and fluffed naturally. Her complexion had a healthy glow to it. 

Evan was so busy staring, he didn't notice Jean lifting her up and bringing her back to the X-jet. He was suddenly jerked back to reality, and ran to follow them. "So, whats her power?" Jean shrugged, and nodded to Kurt, who revved up the jet, and they flew away. 

"No clue. The professor just told me where she was, and sent us to pick her up. Wonder what all the mystery is about. Hey, Rogue, what do you think.... Rogue?" 

Jean turned around, and found Rogue sleeping, snoring in one of the chairs. The new mutant was also sleeping, and together they looked totally exhausted. Jean turned back around, and picked up a paperback book, and was about to start reading, when she nearly fell off her chair at Evan's loud music. 

"Evan!!" 

~~~ 

Meiline woke up, in a strange room. It was huge, and there was a grand staircase on the side. She was on a couch, and there was people everywhere. "Where am I? Who are all you people?" Rubbing her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things, she didn't notice a bald man in a wheelchair come up to her. 

"Meiline?" 

Meiline fell off the couch at the mention of her name, shaking tremendously. "Where... where am I?" 

"A school for mutants. We are here to help you." 

"M-mutant? Is that what I am?" 

"Yes. I am Professor Xavier. Now... show us your power." 

Meiline bit her lip, not doing anything, except her hands shaking, which she clasped together to calm. 

The Professor smiled, but Meiline only stared back, very nervous and scared. "Jean, will you show Mei..." 

"Stop it!! I am taken from my home town, to a strange place, ask to show my power, and now your giving me a room? Sorry, but no. I'm outta here!" 

And with that, she got up, turned around, and ran out the door, and out the front yard. Er panting was heavy, but she didn't stop until she came to a pizza place. She put her hand on her stomach, and realized how hungry she was. She opened the door and heard the ding of the bell, before standing in line. 

~~~ 

Pietro elbowed Lance, pointing behind him to Meiline. "Check out the chick." Lance looked back, and shrugged. "Cute, but no Kitty. Hey, Pietro, what kinda... Pietro!" Lance turned around, and saw Pietro with his arm around Meiline, who was looking mighty uncomfortable. 

Lance walked over to them, and grabbed Pietro by the arm, pulling him away. "My apologies, miss, my friend can't control his raging hormones around a pretty girl." Meiline smiled, and the three didn't notice that they were next in line. 

"Sir, sir and ma'am? Your turn." 

Lance nodded to the lanky, acne covered guy on the other end of the counter, then turned back to Meiline. "Buy you a pizza?" Meiline nodded, still smiling. Lance dropped Pietro and ordered. They got their pizza, and sat down. 

Meiline took a peice, and started eating. "So.... whats your name?" asked Lance, while Pietro was still drooling. "Meiline Grant. Friends call me Mei. Atleast, they did when they weren't scared of me, and calling me freak." 

"You're a mutant?" 

"Yes. Are you going to run in fear, now?" She asked drily. 

Lance shook his head, laughing. "No, I live with a group of mutants. Tabby, Todd, Fred, Pietro here, and me. We're all mutants. What's your power?" 

Meiline smiled, feeling more comfortable now then in the weird mansion. She concentration, then turned into a shadow, and snuck up behind Lance, who was still looking for her. She turned back into herself, and grabbed him by the shoulders, and he screamed. 

They got kicked out of the Pizza Joint, and Meiline couldn't stop laughing. Lance had to glare to get her to stop. They walked a ways, until Meiline stopped. "Where are we going?" 

Lance grinned, and extended his arm, glancing at Pietro, who regained himself and did the same. "The brotherhood house, dear lady. You need a place to crash, right? Come stay with us." Meiline grinned from ear to ear, and took both their arms. "Welcome to the Brotherhood, Mei." 


	2. And the story unfolds...

Mei looked around, and smiled. Fred was playing with a gameboy, Tabby was hanging off the fan, doing yoga, and Toad was trying to catch a fly. None of them stopped on acount of Mei, until Lance spoke up. 

"Guys, we have a new person staying with us..." 

Tabby opened her eyes, grinned, and flipped down, kicking Fred in the face. "Hey!" he shouted, but no one noticed. Tabby went over to Mei and grabbed her hand, shaking it. 

"Finally, another girl. I'm Tabby, what's your name?" 

Mei looked back at Lance, scared of Tabby's enthusiasm, but Lance was too busy staring at a picture of a brown haired girl with a fairly nice smile. She looked back at Tabby, and smiled back. "I'm Mei." 

"C'mon Mei, there are no extra rooms but you can share with me. I'm sure Pietro wouldn't mind stealing an extra bed, would you, Pietro?" 

"....Anything for a pretty girl. Especially since I'm a pretty guy, and we need to stick together." 

"Aww, thanks." 

"I was talking about Meiline, not you, Tabby." Pietro smirked. 

"Oh well. Come on, Mei." And she dragged a confused Meiline up the stairs, with a grip on her arm. 

~~~ 

The next day, Mei was going to enroll in Bayville High. Lance was going to pretend to be her father, and register her. Mei and Lance were just leaving the Brotherhood House, Lance wearing makeup, a suit and a wig when Pietro came out and got a picture of him. 

Mei gulped, and glanced at him. "You gunna turn us in?" 

"Nope, just need to relive this moment." 

Lance clenched his hand, and there was enough of a quake to knock down and break the camera. "Don't tell anyone about this." 

Mei laughed, then grabbed his arm and pulled him away, "Lets go, Dad." 

~~~ 

Later, at lunch, Lance found Kitty sitting at a table all by herself, her amrs crossed and her head lying on them. Her sad expression nearly broke his heart. He walked over to her, and pulled out a chair some nerd was sitting on, and sat down. 

"What's wrong, Kitty?" 

"Nothing." Her words were fast and breathless, and he knew something else was up. She turned and laid her head on one arm, and extended the other one. Lance slid his hand in hers, and held it. 

"Aw, c'mon. You can tell me." 

Kitty wiped some tears from her eyes, and then spoke, choking out the right words. "My Aunt Karin was killed last night." 

"You mean the aunt you always talk about? The one who taught you to read?" Kitty nodded, with more tears welling up in her eyes. Lance stroked her hand, not saying anything for a full minute. "Well, then, lets cut class and have a pre-memorial service. Just the two of us." 

"You'd do that?" 

"Of course. Anything for you, Kit Kat. Besides, you got math, which your already acing, and I got shop, and they despise me. Lets go." He got up, and extended his hand. She took it, and they phased through the floor, and left. 

~~~ 

Mei turned the corner, and ran smack into Jean Grey, who couldn't believe her eyes. 

"Oh. You." Mei said drily, but Jean just blinked, as Mei pushed by her. "Wait! Why are you here? We all thought you left!" 

"I did. And I joined people who actually treat me like a person." 

Jean just gaped at her. 

"The Brotherhood." Mei grinned, and pushed up Jeans jaw, before turning on her heels and walking away. 

"Uh-oh.." 


End file.
